Overleg gebruiker:Ooswesthoesbes
Mocht het zeer dringend zijn hem te spreken en je niet geblokkeerd bent op li.wiktionary dan moet je hem hier op zijn professionele gebruikerspagina bezoeken en hier op zijn bespamde overlegpagina een bericht achterdumpen. Welkom terug, de gemeente Molenbeek biedt u een gratis woninkje aan (de vraag is nogal klein :P) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:21 (UTC) :Eh.. Ik ben niet terug ei :P Ik kwam alleen nog efkes omdat Echocho me op li.wikt iets vroeg en ik nog een paar pagina'tjes vond. Ik ben nu zo weer weg :) --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:22 (UTC) ::Jaaaja :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:23 (UTC) :::Ik heb eindelijk weer vrije tijd sinds 2007 en ik ben niet meer verslaafd :P Waarom zou ik nog terugkomen? Om me weer te laten uitschelden door jullie? Dacht het niet! :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:24 (UTC) ::::Hoe kan ik het weten, ik zie ineens x15 Ooswesthoesbes staan in de recente wijzigingen :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:25 (UTC) :::::Hahaa :D Ik zei toch dat ik er geen zin meer in had :P Ik heb toch geen enkele pagina meer die ik liefheb en niet al elders op een wiki heb staan hier, dus ik heb hier niets meer te doen als een "familiair gesprekje" (Dimitri :P) op m'n OP :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:27 (UTC) Jaja >:P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:31 (UTC) :Die staat ook al op de Nýttfrónwiki :P En daarbij is 't jouw pagina è :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:33 (UTC) :Michael was gwn een sokpop? Had al zo'n vermoeden :S --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:33 (UTC) ::? Nee, ik heb z'n bedrijven via de Veiling overgenomen. Eerlijk gezegd weet ik niet eens of het een sokpop van me was, tis te lang geleden. 't Wachtwoord is anders dan Cléo, Anfii, LeighM en Ooswesthoesbes. --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:35 (UTC) :::LeighM? :S --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:36 (UTC) ::::Ja, ik had toch op msn een ideetje opgezet om de verkiezing ergens in 2008 te saboteren door vlak voor de verkiezingen een stuk of 10 sokpoppen aan te maken? :P Alleen was jij een beetje tegen :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:38 (UTC) :::::Hahahaha WTF. :P Had je nog meer sokpoppen? ;)--Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:39 (UTC) ::::::Ja, die familie van Anfii op Lovia :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:39 (UTC) :::::::Makfob... maar die was niet van jou :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:40 (UTC) ::::::::En Gustav en die ene moslim en Dimitri Plemming :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:41 (UTC) :::::::::Hahaha en Mihay en el Dimitri de Popostan ofzo :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:47 (UTC) :::::::::: :þ --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:48 (UTC) Il lupo ed i tre porcellini :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:56 (UTC) :Oh ja :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:57 (UTC) ::En Cléo, ex-sokpop :)) - Wòlf en de zeuvener geiten. Aesopos had daar ook een sokpop. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:58 (UTC) McCain en Sarah Palin hahaha, of DiΜitalen hahah --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 11:00 (UTC) Gebruiker:DimiТalen niet vergeten, je dois aller. Slâ, --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 11:14 (UTC) :Slâ! --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 11:16 (UTC) Geimliður Hier kun je het verhaal lezen dat ik voorstel te publiceren. Het is deels gebaseerd op de mythe van Sigurd. Het is een tragisch verhaal van een held geworden waarbij de mythische personages niet meer zijn dan poppen in de handen van de goden (in de traditie van de Griekse mythologie, neem ik aan) en de machtigen. Wat denk je ervan? Neem ik te veel vrijheden? Ik had graag dat je hielp met geven/bepalen van de namen. Alvast bedankt. Echocho sep 12, 2009 12:45 (UTC) :Nee, ik vind dat je juist er vrij mee om moet gaan. Anderszins heeft het geen nut om een verhaal te schrijven dat toch hetzelfde is als het origineel è :) Als je inspiratie op wil doen voor mannelijke IJslandse namen, kun je ook hier een kijk nemen :) --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 13:44 (UTC) Ik weet nog steeds niet wat meeloper Bukraestur uitgehaald heeft... :( --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:49 (UTC) :Ik wil. Éspækur bleef in Oost-Libertas, maar Bækraistéur voer door. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij zich elders gevestigd (Amerika, Azoren, Afrika, Kaapverdië..), is hij in een storm geraakt of is hij verhongerd. --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 14:52 (UTC) ::Haha, eerst zei je dat 'ie verdronken was... :\ --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::Ja, in een storm :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 14:57 (UTC) ::::Wat een mofferd. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::::Uhuh, volgens de taalunie è, mofferdt met -dt :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:01 (UTC) ::::::Fout, moferdt... --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:02 (UTC) :::::::Шшшшштт... --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::::::Şşştttt... btw was het Cyrrilisch geen slecht idee, aangezien het Libertaans toch zinloos is. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::::::::Je weet hoe slim ik soms - heel af en toe - kan zijn è :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:11 (UTC) ::::::::::Ia. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:18 (UTC) Helpen Je kunt me helpen. Twee dingen: #Zet aub een plaatje bij Wicky de Viking #Ik wil een beroemde kok worden en een eigen tv-show. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 15:22 (UTC) : Hehe, iă hort ăt OuVeTeBe! --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::Het is een en al onzin en verder ben ik hier niet actief :P --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::Vat iai zeht is onzin! --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:26 (UTC) ::::Ik ben weer weg è. Slâ! :) --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:30 (UTC) :::::Tss, jij kunt ook niks :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:33 (UTC) Doe niet zo mal jullie! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 15:29 (UTC) :Het huisje heb ik. Nu wil ik een baantje als het mag. Kan ik een pizzakoerier worden met zo'n brommertje met een doosje achterop? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 15:39 (UTC)